How Could This Happen to Me
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Stephanie has a bad day and to top it off. . something bad happens. I dont want to spoil it. Songfic for Untitled by Simple Plan. Babe Story.


1**Yeah well I don't really know what to say about this one. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**How could this happen to me**

The sky was dark and rain poured heavily on the front window of my new used 2003 dark purple Chevrolet. Inside the car sat me, Stephanie Plum, Trenton's most infamous bounty hunter. Right now I was sitting on Stark Street in front of a small, one story, white house waiting for my FTA to arrive back home after a date with his girlfriend. He was one of the rare high bond cases for assault with a deadly weapon. To be more specific he attacked a woman at Tasty Pastries for cheating him out of his change and the quality of his pastry. Sure I would get mad too but not enough to half way succeed by cutting her hand off.

I looked at the clock on the dash, 11:30. I've been sitting in front of his house for about five hours now. Normally I would be home watching a game or possibly Ghost Busters with one of the two men in my life, Police Officer Joseph Morelli and fellow bounty hunter and business man Ricardo Manoso, also known as Ranger. But I probably won't talk to either of them for a while, maybe never again.

See this morning I had once again rolled in garbage after a skip who seemed to not want to go to jail. As always I caught him but as I got to the police station I found an angry Joe waiting for me. The usual argument occurred but this time something different and unexpecting happened, he hit me. Guilt passed through his eyes as he attempted to step towards me only to be held back by Carl Castanza and Eddie Gazarra.

Joe started to yell something to me but I was too dumfounded to listen. I ran out of the station and drove away in the Buick as tears started to pour down my face.

I thought that I could seek comfort from Ranger so I drove down and keyed myself into the Rangeman parking lot. I checked and saw that all four of his cars were there and I also noticed a light blue jeep. I should have taken that as a warning to come back later. I rode the elevator to the seventh floor and entered the dark apartment. I yelled to him and heard ruffled noises coming from the bedroom.

'Oh shit, I didn't. . .? He couldn't be. . .?' I thought as I saw him come out of his bedroom in his silk black boxers.

"Babe?" he asked unbelievably. Before anything else had been said a woman also came out from the bedroom with a sheet wrapped around her perfect, naked figure. So, this is why his life doesn't lead itself to relationships. Either because he was already in one or because he was screwing random woman and I was one of those woman he used just for release.

Apparently his ESP was working because his eyes widened and he said, "No Babe its not like that at all. I can explain everything." But there was nothing to explain.

I ran out of the apartment and into the elevator which was another mistake. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor where Tank and Bobby were waiting for me. They had orders from Ranger to not let me leave the building under any circumstances. I have no idea what came over me but I lunged at them and somehow I manage to knee them both in the crotch and had them on the ground. I ran down the stairs and found Lester waiting for me by the garage. Tears had long been falling and Lester found sympathy and only asked for a hug and he let me go.

After that I got a box of a dozen boston creme donuts and bought a new car, well, it wouldn't have a tracer on it so no one at Rangeman could find me and it was cheap and a not too bad of a car.

The song on the radio changed into one I had never heard before but had instantly caught my attention.

I opened my eyes

I try to see but im blinded by the white light

I cant remember how

I cant remember why

Im lying here tonight

And I cant stand the pain

And I cant make it go away

No I cant stand the pain

My cell-phone started to ring and the caller id read unknown name with an unfamiliar number. I better pick it up incase its Lula needing help again. I plugged in my new blue tooth and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Babe."

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As im fading away

Im sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

"What do you want Ranger?"

"We need to talk."

"Theres nothing to talk about?"

"Yes there is. You witnessed something today and you injured two of my team members, which im still finding hard to believe."

"What I witnessed today just tells me what I am to you. And its not that hard to render two men helpless."

"And what do you think you are to me?"

"Im used as entertainment, someone whos misfortunes can bring a smile to your face. Someone you can use as a physical release when you cant find anyone else."

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

Im slipping off the edge

Im hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I cant explain what happened

And I cant erase the things that I've done

No I cant

"No Babe, you have it all wrong."

"If I was more to you, then who was that chick in your apartment earlier today?"

"She's the one I used for release."

"You still haven't said what I meant to you."

"You mean EVERYTHING to me."

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As im fading away

Im sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Before I could respond my car door was yanked open and I was pulled out of the car. The person slammed me against the it and when I got a clear view I recognized him as Anthony.

"Hey bitch, looking for me?"

"Babe, whats going on? Are you okay?"

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As im fading away

Im sick of this life

I just wanna scream

"Sorry hun, but I aint going to no jail. I guess this is goodbye." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and saw a butchers knife sticking out of my stomach. Anthony started running as I fell to my knees.

"What just happened?"

"A-Anthony paid me a v-visit. I-I've been stabbed."

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he asked urgently and I heard his car start to run.

"S-Stark Street."

"I'll be right there." With that he hung up.

I knew he wouldn't make it in time. No one would. One wrong turn and everything falls apart. The last words of the song ran in my head as my blood ran cold and my vision darkened. Never to see again.

How could this happen to me

**Yeah so there it is. So please review so I know if it was any good or not. And if you think that I should write more then tell me and give me some suggestions on if she should live and stuff like that.**


End file.
